Toturi Kaede
Isawa Kaede was born the daughter of Isawa Ujina and Doji Ninube. During her life in Rokugan, Kaede became Master of Void, Oracle of Void, Empress Toturi Kaede, and Imperial Regent. Appearance Isawa Kaede stood little over five feet in height. Her eyes and hair were black as jet, and her skin was a darker complexion than was normal for her family. Her dark appearance led her half-brothers to call her "little shadow" as a child until their father made them stop. Childhood Doji Ninube, Kaede's mother, died during the birth of Kaede in 1100.Way of the Phoenix pages 82-83 Fortunately for Kaede, the death of her mother served to bring her and her father closer instead of driving them apart. From an early age, Kaede possessed a remarkable connection to the Realm of Void, and her father trained her well in its ways. Ubi One of the most powerful lessons in young Kaede's life was the death of her pet rabbit, Ubi. As a small child, Kaede cared for the rabbit as a close friend. Unfortunately, one day she decided to help Ubi cool off by letting him "feel the brook water." Kaede opened the rabbit's mind to the Void, overwhelming the small animal and killing it instantly. Isawa Ujina consoled his daughter, telling her that the knowledge of the Void is not for others to share, and that she must learn to be strong, as her gifts would force her to be alone for most of her life. Tadaka Despite her understanding of the isolation she would need to endure, Kaede always shared a special bond with her younger brother, Isawa Tadaka. Kaede was always considered a prodigy as they grew up; she had obvious skill, and she was managing to master the extraordinarily difficult intricacies of the Void. Despite her well earned celebrity, Tadaka loved her just as much as any of his clansmen, and possibly more. Though Kaede was older, the two were close enough in age that they shared many interests and studies and they had many common friends. The two remained close until Tadaka chose to spend a year studying in the lands of the Crab Clan, and even then, couriers would regularly carry letters between the two.Way of the Phoenix page 76 Gempukku Kaede's training was finished not by instruction from her father, but by a chance encounter with a bear in the Mori Isawa. Kaede had withdrawn from the Void while walking, and the bear completely surprised her when it began to attack her. Kaede immediately reached out to the Void to soothe the bear but found within the creature only rage and frenzy. In a final attempt to save her own life, Kaede opened the bear to the Void, just as she had Ubi years before. The result was the same, and the bear fell to the ground, dead. Kaede continued to train with her father, but she learned more that day than most will learn in a lifetime of study. Dragon Clan In her youth, when she was merely an Adept of Void, Kaede spent three months with the Dragon Clan studying, afterwhich she still felt she understood them less than she did before she had gone. During her time there she also spent time with Agasha Tamori who told her stories of Togashi's encounters with Shinsei.Way of the Dragon pages 10-12 Acolyte of Void After her gempukku, Kaede became the Acolyte of Void, her father's personal apprentice and heir apparent. No one had any doubt that the young woman would one day become Mistress of Void. At that time, Kaede was engaged to Akodo Toturi, then Lion Clan Champion. It was an arranged marriage, and Kaede had only met the man briefly. Scorpion Coup Kaede was present in the capital Otosan Uchi on the night of the Scorpion Coup in 1123. She was among the few survivors, and thanks to her father's distractions was the one who spirited away the young imperial heir. She sent a letter to her brother Isawa Tadaka, warning him of the events and to prepare for her arrival with the boy.Clan Letter to the Phoenix Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Mistress of Void Kaede became Master of Void upon her father's resignation. She remained in the position until 1133, when she abandoned the Council of Five to embrace her position as Oracle of Void. Empress Kaede married Toturi I, becoming Empress Toturi Kaede.Between the Cracks, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter Neutralilty Following the seppuku of Toturi in 1133, Kaede met with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon warned her that allying with the Empire in the War Against Darkness would have consequenses. Children Kaede and Toturi had three children, Toturi Tsudao, Toturi Sezaru and Toturi Naseru. Naseru In 1155, when Naseru returned from one of his trips to study with Hantei XVI missing his right eye, Kaede demanded to know what had happened. Naseru would not reveal the truth, only explaining that the Steel Chrystanthemum was now dead.Emergence of the Tortoise, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter Tipping the Scales After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede held the throne as regent until a proper heir could be decided upon from Toturi's four children. The act of sitting on the Imperial Throne again tipped the balance in the favor of the powers of Tengoku,. The imbalance in the heavens forced Tonbo Toryu to abandon his position as Oracle of Thunder and become the Dark Oracle of Void. Departure from Ningen-do Kaede held the throne for two years until she realized the error of her ways in 1160 after the death of her daughter Toturi Tsudao. Toturi Sezaru and Toturi's bastard son Akodo Kaneka both abdicated their claims to the throne, and Kaede named Naseru the new Emperor and departed Ningen-do. Isawa Kaede Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Oracles